Primer Beso
by Diana86
Summary: Oneshot. VXB. El titulo lo dice todo jajaja. Espero les guste!


EL PRIMER BESO

Por: Diana86

Esa tarde parecía que el calor derretiría las paredes y las casas, era infernal. Bulma caminaba por el inmenso patio de su casa; el logo de Capsule Corp. brillaba ante los rayos inclementes del ardiente sol. Ella caminaba como lo hacia todas las tardes, tratando de ver, de la manera mas discreta, dentro de la cápsula de gravedad que había construido para Vegeta. La cápsula tenía unas pequeñas y contadas ventanas, que estratégicamente Bulma había colocado. Dio unos cuantos pasos, volteo a ambos lados y comprobó que estaba sola. Arrastró una caja que estaba cerca, se subió en ella y estiró el cuello. Sus ojos observaron dentro de la cápsula de gravedad, allí todo parecía más denso, observó el panel de control y descubrió que la gravedad estaba aumentada a 150000 g.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendida. – Vegeta ha estado entrenando demasiado, se la pasa todo el día dentro de esta cosa-

Continuo hurgando con la mirada, los pequeños robots que le servían a Vegeta para entrenar estaban desechos en el suelo, había unas cuantas toallas tiradas…. Pero no había rastro de Vegeta.

"¿Dónde podrá estar?"- pensó "Tal vez ya regreso a la casa" -

La idea la hizo sobresaltarse, estaba a punto de brincar y correr hacia la casa, cuando escuchó una compuerta abrirse. Volvió su vista y vio a Vegeta salir de uno de los pequeños cuartos de almacén, traía un montón de robots de entrenamiento. Bulma se agachó un poco, no quería ser descubierta. Volvió a alzar el cuello levemente y observó a Vegeta depositar los robots en el piso. Su vista recorrió lentamente los cabellos negros y erizados del saiyajin, bajó la mirada hasta sus hombros y brazos cubiertos de rasguños, heridas y rastros de sangre. No traía camisa, y Bulma se sonrojó un poco. Mientras Vegeta activaba uno a uno los robots, Bulma se deleitaba viendo sus musculosas piernas y su torneado pecho.

Desde hacia días que, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ansiosa por ir a espiar al príncipe saiyajin durante sus largas horas de entrenamiento.

Los robots se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a girar, Vegeta comenzó a volar también y de pronto ¡¡BUUMM!!... Vegeta lanzó un rayo contra uno de los robots que pasaba cerca de la ventana desde la cual Bulma espiaba. Ella se asustó, se tambaleó y cayó de la caja sobre la que estaba, pero no gritó. Bulma, esa chica gritona y escandalosa había aprendido a mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible durante sus tardes de espionaje, ya que en anteriores ocasiones sus alaridos de espanto habían estado a punto de descubrirla.

"¡Demonios!"- pensó ella. -"Ya comenzó con la lanzadera de energía, con tanto maldito rayo no puedo verlo bien" -

Se levantó del piso y decidió mejor ir a darse un baño, era demasiado el calor que había y sabía que le sería imposible contemplar bien a Vegeta.

Vegeta por su parte, continuó su entrenamiento, pero algo no lo dejaba concentrarse del todo. Al salir del almacén con los robots, se percató de que alguien lo observaba desde una ventanilla de la cápsula, pero él ya sabía de quien se trataba. En días anteriores había tenido la impresión que lo espiaban, escuchaba de pronto gritos o le parecía ver siluetas en las ventanas, así que en una de esas ocasiones, mientras entrenaba, voló rápidamente por la ventana por la que creía estaba alguien vigilándolo, sabía que la persona que estuviera afuera no se percataría de su rápido movimiento, y así fue, así descubrió a Bulma, ella no se dio cuenta siquiera de que Vegeta se había movido de lugar, pero él la vio claramente. Le pareció ridículo que esta chica humana lo vigilara, y le molestaba que estuviera de espectadora, así que este día caluroso, al salir con los robots y verla espiándolo decidió lanzarle una bola de energía para tratar de asustarla y ahuyentarla. Pero ahora que sabía que probablemente la había alejado, sentía una sensación extraña. Lanzó otra bola de energía que fallo en destruir el robot al que iba dirigida.

- ¡¡GGRR!!- exclamó. Se encontraba flotando, descendió y caminó hasta la ventana por la que Bulma lo había estado espiando. No había nadie afuera.

- ¿¡Qué demonios me sucede?! ¡Esa tonta humana hace que me desconcentre!

Comenzó a pensar en los desesperante que era para él esta chica terrícola, recordó aquella ocasión en que lo había hecho ponerse una camiseta rosa, y sus gritos chillones y estresantes.

-¡Es un gran fastidio!- dijo. –Aunque halla construido esta cápsula de gravedad para mi entrenamiento, es una terrícola fastidiosa, siempre se la pasa diciendo que entreno demasiado, y ¿qué sabe ella de entrenar? ¡bah!-

Se dirigió hacia una de las puertas cercanas y entró a un pequeño baño, encendió la luz y abrió la llave de la regadera, pero de esta solo salieron 3 pequeñas gotas.

-Esta estúpida regadera esta descompuesta, tendré que usar una de las de la casa. Le avisaré a Bulma que necesito otra cápsula de entrenamiento, esta ya se esta descomponiendo de todos lados-

Mientras Vegeta salía de la cápsula y se dirigía a la casa, Bulma estaba dentro de uno de los baños del primer piso, debajo de la regadera, pensaba en lo mucho que Vegeta estaba entrenando, y anhelando en ir a verlo tan pronto terminara su baño.

- Mejor enciendo el radio para escuchar algo de música, ya me aburrí de tanto silencio- Sacó la mano por la puerta de cristal de la regadera, y tanteo el estante sobre el cual había unas toallas, unas revistas y un radio de color rojo, Bulma presionó varios botones y el aparato se encendió.

"A continuación la canción más solicitada de la temporada… " – dijo el locutor.

-¡¡Me encanta esa canción!!- gritó Bulma y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón mientras le subía el volumen al radio y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la ruidosa cancíón.

Vegeta se acercó a la puerta del primer baño que encontró al entrar en la casa, y escuchó un escándalo dentro.

- Está ocupado, tendré que buscar otro- pensó, y entonces oyó la voz de Bulma del otro lado de la puerta. Se detuvo y permaneció callado, escuchando. Dentro estaba ella, tomando un baño. De pronto Vegeta coloco la mano en la perilla y lentamente comenzó a darle vuelta, no sabía porque, pero quería entrar, quería verla. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se asomó solo unos centímetros, ella estaba de espaldas, cantando felizmente, vio su cabello largo y mojado, sus brazos y espalda, piernas largas, delgadas y blancas. La observó detalladamente. Ella se giro un poco, y comenzó a enjuagarse el cabello. Vegeta observó su abdomen y busto, mojados y llenos de jabón. Su mirada no podía despegarse de ella, algo pasaba que no podía dejar de mirarla. Detrás de Vegeta se escucho un ruido, rápidamente cerró la puerta y trato de parecer lo más despreocupado posible, como si no hubiera estado espiando a Bulma. Miró alrededor de la habitación, y encontró la fuente del sonido, uno de los gatos del Dr. Brief había tirado un montón de libros en un rincón.

- "Estúpido gato"- pensó Vegeta. Estaba a punto de volver a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el radio apagarse y la llave de la regadera se cerró. Bulma había terminado su baño, y el momento de espionaje había acabado. Vegeta dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación, tenía tatuada en la mente la imagen de Bulma en la regadera. Entró a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

- ¡Maldita mujer!- gruñó. - No puedo distraerme con ella... con... estas tonteras de humanos... ¡yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!... no tengo tiempo para pensamientos sobre mujeres humanas en la regadera... desnudas...mojadas... - su mente comenzaba a divagar- ¡No!- gruñó de nuevo- mejor me baño... con agua fría...- Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, pero antes se asomó por la ventana, ahi estaba en el jardín el papá de Bulma.

- ¡Oye! ¡La cápsula de gravedad ha estado fallando, arreglala!... y checa la regadera... también se descompuso-

Se alejó de la ventana, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. No podía dejar de pensar en Bulma y en la forma como la había visto. Algo dentro de él deseaba volver a verla, volver a tenerla cerca.

Después de su baño, Bulma volvió a salir al patio, en busca de Vegeta, pero al acercarse a la cápsula de gravedad vio que la puerta de ésta se encontraba abierta, caminó por la compuerta y vio a su padre debajo del panel de control principal con una caja de herramientas.

-¿Qué haces papá?- preguntó.

- Estoy reparando la máquina, Vegeta dijo que tenía muchos desperfectos y decidí comenzar a repararlos, pero creo que tardare un par de días, así que será mejor que le avises que me tardaré. Este muchachito la daña demasiado, ya se empezó a descomponer este panel de control, los robots de entrenamiento se terminaron, y me dijo que la regadera tampoco funcionaba… aunque yo no sé arreglar regaderas, para eso necesito un plomero… aunque, soy muy inteligente y tal vez si reviso unos cuantos libros pueda descubrir como arreglarla…. No creo que sea tan complicada, he arreglado otras cosas…-

Bulma se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el monólogo de su padre sobre las regaderas y lo fácil que sería arreglarlas con sólo leer un libro de plomería. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo para ver a Vegeta, ya tenía un pretexto para hacerlo, pero hizo todo lo posible por controlarse… la mayor cantidad de tiempo…. Empezó a caminar más y más rápido, sin razonar, solo pensaba en Vegeta, lo que le diría, trataría de quedarse en el cuarto con él, sacarle algo más a sus labios que gruñidos y gestos de desesperación, que la viera a los ojos, que se tocaran, que su piel lo rozara, aunque fuera un instante….

Estaba frente al cuarto donde Vegeta dormía. Sin notarlo ya había recorrido todo el trayecto hasta el 2 piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Vegeta.

Tocó la puerta…"knock knock"… no hubo respuesta. "knock knock" de nuevo, sin respuesta. Empujó la puerta suavemente, y la abrió por completo. Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama, vendándose una mano lastimada. Bulma entró lentamente, la toalla con la que Vegeta se había secado después de bañarse estaba en el piso junto con su ropa sucia.

- Hola Vegeta- dijo tranquilamente. Vegeta solo volteo a verla.

- Mi papá me dijo que ya comenzó a reparar la cápsula de gravedad, y que tardará un par de días en tenerla lista-

-¿Dos días? Qué fastidio, ¿qué acaso no puede hacerlo más rápido?-

- Eh… no lo creo…-

- Eso retrasa mi entrenamiento, y no puedo permitirlo… si no entreno lo suficiente no superare a Kakarotto-

Bulma hizo un gesto y sonido de desesperación. Vegeta la miró y clavó fijamente sus ojos en ella, no con enfado, sino con curiosidad, Bulma sintió esta mirada diferente y se llenó de timidez.

- Eh.. ¿quieres que me lleve esta ropa sucia?- le preguntó ella.

- Como quieras –contestó Vegeta, mientras trataba de agarrar una botella de alcohol para limpiar la herida de su otra mano y vendarla. Bulma lo observó, y pensó que se veía divino, incluso con unos rasguños y heridas. Y de pronto, sin saber porqué…

- Deja ahí Vegeta, yo lo hago…..-

Tomó la botella de alcohol, unas gasas y vendas del suelo y agarró la mano que Vegeta intentaba limpiar. Su instinto hizo por apartarla, pero al sentir la cálida piel de Bulma sobre su mano, ese instinto desapareció. La observó mientras ella lo curaba, estaba tan cerca, olía a algo extraño, algo delicioso y encantador (era lavanda, pero, por supuesto que el príncipe saiyajin no sabe de aromas). Bulma se estremecía por dentro, estaba tan cerca de Vegeta, su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo. Levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Vegeta, que la observaba, delicadamente. Se quedaron así unos instante, sin saber, sin pensar, solo se escuchaban voces a la distancia, ruidos lejanos… ahogados por el fuerte golpear de dos corazones que no sabían porque latían de esa manera. Vegeta sentía dentro de el un arrastre de energía, de calor, de …..algo que jamás había sentido.

Tomó a Bulma por los brazos y la acerco a él, ella estaba tan nerviosa, ansiosa, expectante... se dejo llevar por él. Sus labios se acercaron a los ella, y se tocaron, lenta, suave y tranquilamente…. Se tocaron, se besaron.

**Espero que les haya gustado!! es el primer fic que hago jijiji... espero sus reviews. **

**Gracias!! )**


End file.
